Mobile communication has changed the way people communicate and mobile phones have been transformed from a luxury item to an essential part of every day life. The use of mobile phones is today dictated by social situations, rather than hampered by location or technology. While voice connections fulfill the basic need to communicate, and mobile voice connections continue to filter even further into the fabric of every day life, the mobile Internet is the next step in the mobile communication revolution. The mobile Internet is poised to become a common source of everyday information, and easy, versatile mobile access to this data will be taken for granted.
Third generation (3G) cellular networks, as well as digital television terrestrial broadcasting (DTTB) networks, are being deployed to fulfill subscriber needs. As these services grow in popularity and usage, factors such as cost efficient optimization of network capacity and quality of service (QoS) will become even more essential to the service providers than it is today. These factors may be achieved with careful network planning and operation, improvements in transmission methods, and advances in receiver techniques. A very important consideration will be transmission of signals and reception of the signals at the mobile terminals.
In general, a high signal-to-noise ratio of the received signals at the mobile terminal may reduce an error rate of the received signals. However, transmitted signals are susceptible to fading, especially since the mobile terminal may change physical locations with respect to the transmitting antenna. In this regard, as the mobile terminal moves with respect to the transmitting antenna, the signal strengths of the received signals may vary. This variation may be due to factors such as, for example, multipath fading resulting from reflections and/or “dead zones.” It is desirable to mitigate the variation effects at the receiving mobile terminal.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.